


F'Ugly Christmas Jumpers

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Holidays, Implied Incest, Implied Public Sex, Implied Relationships, M/M, Office Party, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin can't believe his boyfriend came to the party dressed like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F'Ugly Christmas Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> Ori's jumper is inspired by [this](http://thinkingofrob.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/rob-in-christmas-sweater.jpg?w=1000).

Everyone else at the party was dressed quite reasonably. Fili and Kili were wearing matching hoodies, Thorin and Bilbo wearing dress shirts and nice trousers. Mostly people were dressed in turtlenecks or long sleeved shirts, Dwalin included. But one person had arrived to the company's annual Christmas party in one of those ugly Christmas jumpers. It was large-fitting, hanging loose on the lad's frame. It was lime-green and seemed to have been drowned in glitter. The decorative trim on the hem, collar and snowflakes were covered in it. A few snowmen were at the bottom with though bubbles stating things like 'Brr' and 'Merry Xmas'.

Dwalin loved his boyfriend. He and Ori had been together for over six months. They didn't share a flat or coordinate outfits (unlike Fili and Kili), but the bodyguard had assumed that Ori had enough sense not to _own that_.

Ori weaved his way through the crowd, beers in hand as he headed toward Dwalin. The graphic artist held out a bottle and gazed up at his partner with large eyes. "Like the party? Bilbo put together a great spread. I heard Thorin's got us all MacBook--" he paused, frowning. "What's wrong? Not enjoying youself?"

Dwalin was a rather direct man. He shifted from foot to foot. "Lad, your _jumper_."

The graphic artist thumbed the hem of the garment. "Oh, you like it? Bought it at that thrift shop on second."

"No, Ori. I don't like it. The jumper has to be the ugliest of all ugly jumpers."

Ori smiled cheekily. "Why don't you take it off then?" His fingertips grazed Dwalin's large chest. "Closet on the third floor. Five minutes," he whispered. "Hey!" The ginger shouted as he caught Tauriel's attention and drew her into a hug.

Dwalin watched as his boyfriend worked his way through the party and to the lift. The smaller man gave him a little wave before the doors closed.

' _That sneaky bastard_ ,' he thought before following Ori's lead.


End file.
